Happy Mother's Day Kyouya!
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: The title explains itself. Tamaki wants to give Kyouya a Mother's Day gift. What will it be? Just read and find out! An early Mother's Day present. Also it is rated M because I don't like the letter T.


Happy Mother's Day Kyouya

**I know that Kyouya is not a mom, but in Tamaki's 'family' he is the mother so I thought why not write a mother's day fic about Kyouya! Yay! You should all be proud of me because I kept getting sidetracked and not writing.**

**I am posting this early so that people can spend time with their mothers tomorrow instead of reading this.**

**Also Happy Mother's Day!**

**Sense it is early it's Happy early Mother's Day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Kyouya's POV<span>

"Oh mother dearest!" A loud voice sang. I sighed and put my book a side. It was a Sunday for god sakes! Didn't that idiot think before he did things like this, and in my own home too.

"What is it Tamaki?" I asked as the blonde ball of joy bounded into the room. It was the main room that we were in, and thankfully alone.

"Do you know what day it is, mother?" The blonde asked, staring at me with his violet eyes.

"Why must you refer to me as 'mother'?" I ask in a bored tone.

"Because your the mother of our kids." The Suoh stated.

"Joy."

"Kyouya." Tamaki said happily. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Yes." I didn't see where he was going with this. Not one bit.

"Then what is it?" Why was his voice more cheerful than normal?

"It is Sunday."

"Noope!"

"Yes it is."

"Yes it is Sunday but what day is it?"

"It is the 8th of May." I open my book again and start reading again, or trying to. "What is your point by this."

"Yes, yes. It's Sunday and it is also the 8th of May, but it is also something else." I knew exactly what day it was, but I didn't see why Tamaki had to tell me about it.

"Enlighten me with your thinking. Why should I care if it's Mother's Day or not." I said steadily.

"That's exactly it, mother!" Tamaki said in an overdramatic manner. I looked up and met his violet colored eyes.

"What is your point, Tamaki?" I sighed. Did I really want to know the answer? Probably not.

"Happy Mother's Day, Kyouya!" I think he went to far with this thing. I wasn't afraid to tell him that.

"Tamaki, I think you went to far with the 'mother' role of the host club. I am not a mother."

"Your the mother of our sons and our daughter." Tamaki said. "Sense it is Mother's Day I came here to wish you a happy one."

"You know that you will be the only one wishing me that."

"So?"

"Tamaki. Are you saying that you came all the way here at 11 in the morning just to wish me a happy Mother's Day?"

"Of course mother!"

"If I go a long with your Mother's Day scheme, will I get something out of it?" I ask. At that Tamaki turned away, and looked nervous. It wasn't like him.

"You could say that." He answered.

"Like what?" At the question Tamaki turned to face me again, and I was surprised by what I saw. Covering Tamaki's cheek's was a small, but visible, blush.

"Like this." Tamaki said as he came closer to me. He stopped just close enough so that I could feel his breath on my lips. I could see his lips as clearly as day. I searched all over his face. The once small blush was starting to invade his whole face. I know very w ell that Tamaki is bi, but what is he playing at. He would never be interested in me, right? But the blondes behavior stated otherwise. I could feel a small blush of my own threatening to come onto my cheeks.

"Tamaki...?" I said quietly. He didn't look like he was going to do anything soon so I decided to make the first move. I brought my hand around to the back of his neck, and pushed is head towards my face so that our lips met.

At first it was just a gentle brush of our lips, but then I applied more force which made the blonde male gasp, allowing me to slip my tongue into his moist cavern. I let my tongue trace all around his mouth until I had to break the kiss so that we could both get some air. We were both panting, and Tamaki's face was fully flushed. I can only assume that mine was the same.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki said in between pants. I couldn't help myself. I leaned back in and kissed him with even more force than the last one. This tinme it was Tamaki who pulled back. I looked into his violet eyes. I sighed.

"Sorry Tamaki. I got a little carried away." I said. I shouldn't be doing this. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted Tamaki, and I wanted him BAD.

"No..." Tamaki said. "I-I want this. I want...you." I looked at him surprised. I thought that might be why he tried to kiss me, a kiss that I finished, but I wasn't sure. Now I was sure.

"Tamaki." I said quietly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, mother." Tamaki said as he smiled. "I have wanted this for so long."

"You really want this?" I asked, and he nodded. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted it just as badly as I did. I knew that I couldn't do anything though. I could see that he wanted me, and I knew that I wanted him, but we were still just teenagers. Instead I ignored the look that Tamaki was giving me, and laid back on the couch.

"Mother." Tamaki whines. "Why did you stop?" I tilted my head up, and adjusted myself so that I was propped up on my elbows. I looked at the blonde in front of me.

"Tamaki, I know what you want, and I want it too, but we shouldn't." I respond. Tamaki was not helping at all. I have a semi-hard member and with him acting like this is going to make me go completely hard.

"Oh, okay." He said, his voice sounded a little sad, but then he perked up. "You know what Kyouya?"

"What is it Tamaki?"

"I still need to give you your Mother's Day present." Tamaki said joyfully.

"You mean that little make out session wasn't it?" I ask. What else was he going to give me?

"That wasn't it." Tamaki said with a blush covering his cheeks. "I mean it was, but it isn't your only gift."

"Then unlighten me will you, Daddy." I say. I added Daddy to try and tease him. I wondered while he wanted to call me mother all the time. Now I know.

I watched as Tamaki stood up and then walked over to the bed. He looked down at me, and I at him. I sat down and crawled over to where I was on the bed. I met his eyes when he was on his knees right next to me.

"Then tell me what do you want to give me for a present." I said. The blush that was covering Tamaki's cheeks looked so tempting, and cute.

"Well..." Tamaki said, and leaned down to whisper something in my ear. My eyes widened when I heard the words that he spoke and when he pulled back he was flushed.

"Are you sure that you want to?"

"Of course. This is daddy's present to mother." Tamaki said as he crawled over me and so the he straddled my waist. "Unless you don't want this gift, but I am sure that you do." He purred as he pressed his hand against the growing bulge in my pants. My breath hitched.

"Yes I do want it." I gasp. "But what about you. Your getting excited as well."

"I know." Said Tamaki. "Maybe after I do you then maybe you can..." He trailed off. It wasn't like him to act like this, but I guess the situation does call for it.

"It would be my pleasure." I smirked. "But your going first and you know it." Tamaki shot me a grin.

"Of course." He said and brought his hand up slowly so that he could unbotton my pants, and pull the zipper down. He gently pulled my member out of my boxers. I gaasped when the cool air hit my hot member. Just as Tamaki grinned at me a though came to my mind.

"Is the door locked?" I ask. It would be bad if one of the maids came in on a scene like this. It would be bad, very bad, if it was Fuyumi, or even worse, Yoshio who walked in on this.

"I don't know." Tamaki said, and for once I didn't care. I didn't care who walked in if the door was unlocked, even if it was going to end badly later. Apparently Tamaki didn't care either, which doesn't surprise me, because he brought his head down and engulfed me.

"Oh my god!" I moaned as Tamaki started sucking and circling his tonue around my semi-erect member. It felt so good! Tamaki seemed innocent enough, but after knowing that he can do this, there is no way in hell that this boy is innocent. The more he sucked on my erection the harder I gripped his hair.

"Ah!" Tamaki moaned as I tugged a little too hard on his hair. The vibrations sent up my length made me feel so good. I was getting closer and closer by the second. Just when I thought things were going to calm down (Honestly what person would think things would calm down if you have somebody sucking you) he ran his tongue in circles at the tip of my cock.

"Oh!" I groaned. I was going to come, and soon. "Tamaki." I said in warning, but instead of stopping he-he deep throated me. That was it! I couldn't take it anymore. I groaned as I released. Tamaki swallowed my seed with ease, almost like he did it before. He sucked a few more times for good measure, and then pulled away, breathing heavily.

I smirked at his flushed face and then I pushed my member back into my boxers and then I zipped and buttoned my pants. I stood up and tried to make myself look presentable. I looked at Tamaki, who was beat red. I nodded to him.

"Now is it my turn?" I ask as I pushed my glasses up. He was about to reply when I voice broke in before he could speak.

"Can I ask what was, or still is going on in here?" My eyes widened considerably. I knew that voice. Why did the door have to be unlocked? I turned to look at my sister.

"Nothing. We were just talking." I reply. Fuyumi looked skeptical.

"Really? Then what was all that moaning, and why is Tamaki all red?" She had a knowing smirk on her face.

"It's Mother's Day." Tamaki said. "All I did was give Kyouya his present." To tell you the truth, I very much enjoyed my present from Tamaki, but what he just said to Fuyumi was not helpful at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking about writing a lemon, but I decided against it and write this instead! The reason I decided against the lemon was because this is the schools' computer and they can see everything that I write. It would be rather embarrassing if one of the administrative people at school read this, or anything that I write actually.<strong>

**Have a Happy Mother's Day again!**

**I know that your all waiting for Chapter 14 in The Artist and The Student, but I keep getting sidetracked so sorry about that. Hopefully tomorrow.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
